1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contacts, and particularly to high elasticity contacts used in electrical connectors for connecting an electronic package, such as a central processing unit (CPU), with a circuit substrate, such as a print circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are widely used for connecting a land grid array (LGA) package with a PCB. A typical electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,624 comprises a base 4 and a number of contacts 1. The base 4 defines a plurality of passageways 41 aligned in a matrix for receiving the contacts 1. The contact 1 comprises an engaging portion 11 for engaging with the passageway 41, a medial portion 13 extending upwardly from the engaging portion 11, an inclined portion 14 extending from the media portion 13, a cantilever 15 linking with the inclined portion 14 and a horizontal solder portion 11 on a bottom side of the engaging portion 11. The cantilever 15 has a contact portion 17 on an upper end thereof to contact with a package pad of the land grid array (LGA) package. However, the contact portion 17 is easily bended by cloth thread or other foreign materials from operator glove. An improved contact 2′ is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0105609, the contact 2′ is bent on a top thereof to form a curvature contact portion to prevent the contact 2′ from bending by outside forces, simultaneously a width of the contact tip is increased to add robustness, that will cause a problem that a distance between adjacent contacts 2′ in a same row become smaller, and short circuit possibly occurs.
Accordingly, a new electrical contact that solves the above problems is desirable.